Cherryz Mendoza Stars In IBC-13's First-Ever Adaptation of Koreanovela 'Glory Jane' Premiering Monday
Posted on January 11, 2016 by IBC Cherryz Mendoza as Jane (school uniform) It was loved by millions of fans all over Asia got into a Pinoy high school teenagers whose learned some Filipino learners and its high school students, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) presents the first-ever Philippine adaptation of the popular and well-loved Korean drama, Glory Jane. Bound to captivate the hearts of young viewers is the ‘Mall Princess’ Cherryz Mendoza, now in the title role of this much-anticipated pre-primetime series – the biggest break in her career to date, as she played a high school classmate who remembers nothing of her past but only her name. Originally launched in South Korea in 2011, Glory Jane became a big hit in the Philippines when it aired in 2013. This year, viewers will see the drama series in a new light with Cherryz Mendoza portraying the character as Jane. Given her successful portrayal of her rules in Only Me and You and Forever Barkada. Cherryz is sure to render her own charm and endear herself as the role of Jane. Starring alongside Cherryz in this upcoming very first IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime series is her leading man and loveteam partner Rico dela Paz and teen idol Francis Magundayao. Through the partnership of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Managrment Services, Glory Jane will be the first ever Pinoy adaptation of Koreanovela that will be turned into a curriculum-based drama series featuring the aspiring high school teenager. Glory Jane follows the story of Jane, played by Mendoza, a happy and determined girl who became a high school teenager study as she well for her struggles in school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she has no memory of her past. The only thing can remember that the orphanage and that parents specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. Since then, Jane is determined to study well in hopes of uncovering her past and also, believing that her mother (Maricar Reyes) and father (Richard Poon). As she finds this friends, Jane discovered that he already has a family and her love interest, Ryan Kwang (dela Paz), who is a baseball player. Jane will learned about the lessons where she studies— her real identity and the friendship for true love as she falls in love with a boy she sees as her brother. As she unravels more clues that lead her to the truth, Jane also discovers the real geal she must face and seeks revenge for the pain and loss that remain elusive to her memory. Francis Magundayao (school uniform), Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) and Rico dela Paz Who is Jane? How far can she go to repay the man who saved her? Will Jane and Ryan give in to their feelings? Completing the powerhouse cast of this newest pre-primetime series are Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Justin Quirino, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Stephanie Bangcot, Franchesca Salcedo, Michael Tañeca, Miguel David, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace. It is under the direction of Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria. Follow the journey and struggles of Jane every night as she learn and study her to became the high school teenager. Glory Jane aired from Monday to Friday at 5:45pm before Express Balita, starting this January 18, exclusively on IBC-13.